


Eyes On Me

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Meetings, Bondage, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, background Percilot, camguy merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry has a crush on the guy who's live-streams he watches.aka Merlin is camguy who enjoys getting off while other people watch him, and Harry is hopeless.





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-seven was exhibitionism/voyeurism. Thank you to unicornspaceinvasion for the suggestion, sorry if it sucks. I'm really not happy with how it turned out, but it's late and my editing brain has turned off so this is what you get. Also, MHMoony, I may have taken a tiny bit of inspiration from one of your universes. Just in case you were wondering at the similarities.

Harry shot the closed door another furtive glance as he plugged in his headphones. His flatmate, James, was a fairly easy-going bloke, but Harry knew that more than a good sense of humour would be needed if he was caught like this. He was reasonably confident James was queer, as he showed an unusual amount of interest in the young man who worked the counter of a nearby bookstore Tuesdays, Thursdays, and alternating weekends – enough interest that even _Harry_ knew his schedule by now – and so he had no reason to suspect that James would think it particularly odd that Harry was gay as well. But nevertheless, it was still good form not to be caught masturbating by your flatmate.

Harry turned up the volume, licking his lips nervously as he pulled up the familiar website. It wasn’t cheap, but his parents gave him a healthy allowance, and it wasn’t like they looked over his purchase history. At least, Harry hoped they didn’t.

The stream wasn’t running yet, but as Harry watched the number of people in the room jumped higher and higher. He struggled out of his trousers and shirt but left his pants on. The idea of a camera, even one that he was on the viewing end of as opposed to the recording, made him feel too exposed to strip naked. He retrieved the lube from the bedside table, dropping it beside him on the bed, and got comfortable against the headboard, crossing his legs and setting the laptop in front of him. Not long now.

The screen lit up, and Harry’s heart fluttered. It was stupid, really, to have a crush on the man he was wanking to, but he couldn’t help it. On screen, ‘Merlin’ – a false name for the Internet, presumably – shot the camera a cheeky smile and a wink, pushing back a lock of his floppy black hair. Harry wished he could do it for him. Merlin was beautiful, a contradiction of angles and softness, his loose V-neck and jeans hiding what Harry knew was a surprisingly muscular frame. It was probably why he had so many regular subscribers. It was why Harry had bounced around on the site, not entirely satisfied with any of the other performers, until he’d first watched one of Merlin’s livestreams.

The room Merlin was in was plain, the camera set up facing a nondescript bed that Merlin now reclined against, still grinning at the camera. “Hello,” he purred, and his thick Scottish brogue sent shivers down Harry’s spine. “Is everyone having a nice evening?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Harry murmured, as if Merlin could actually hear him through the screen. In the chat box, several others echoed the sentiment. Merlin glanced at the chatlog and chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re all here as well. It’s so much better with company, isn’t it?” His hand reached up, rubbing circles on his collarbone, dipping down idly to pinch a nipple through his shirt, and people immediately began demanding that he take it off. Merlin laughed again, and Harry sighed. He wasn’t even hard yet, the anticipation nowhere near as satisfying as the fleeting moments he got between the actual porn, the few intimate seconds where he could pretend Merlin was playing to him, not the camera, teasing him into bed.

“Give the people what they want,” Merlin quipped playfully, and he pulled the shirt over his head, mussing his hair adorably and revealing toned pecks and abs that made Harry’s cock twitch and finally take notice of the proceedings. Merlin thumbed a nipple, pinching and twisting it between his fingers, his eyes dropping to half-lidded and his lips parting just a fraction to release a moan. “Oh, that was a very good idea.” His eyes sparkled. “You know what else I think is a good idea?”

Harry groaned in time with him as Merlin gripped his crotch through the jeans, massaging at the growing bulge. He pressed the heel of his palm to his own swelling erection, willing it to be just a little patient, to wait for to truly good part to begin.

“Aye, good idea,” Merlin agreed with himself, spreading his legs a little wider as he rubbed at his denim-covered cock. “ _Oh_ , that’s lovely.” He smirked at the camera. “Who wants to guess what I have on underneath?”

Harry’s stomach dropped, because _oh_. That was one of his favourite things about Merlin, the little surprise twists his streams sometimes had. The most intense orgasm of Harry’s life had come from the time Merlin had locked himself in a cock cage and fucked himself with a massive black dildo, the shiny silicon a beautiful contrast to his puffy pink hole. In the chat, people were guessing that, but also ‘nothing,’ or suggesting various types of sexy underwear.

“Why don’t we find out?” Merlin teased, and Harry bit down hard on his lip and squeezed his erection through his pants as Merlin released his cock to tease at the zipper, lowering it just a fraction before closing it again, laughing as people in the chat got more demanding. Harry never dared comment. He’d take whatever Merlin was willing to give.

Finally, Merlin unzipped his jeans and shoved them off, spreading his knees wide to show off the lacy blue panties straining to contain his cock. Harry’s breath shuddered, and he pushed down his own underwear, his cock springing free as Harry went up onto his knees, frantically shoving the computer back so he’d have more room. Onscreen, Merlin pet at the lace, arching his hips up into it.

“What do you think? Pretty?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “Beautiful.”

“I’ve got one more surprise for you.” Merlin winked, hooking his thumb into the waistband of the panties, dragging them down just enough to flash the thatch of hair at the root of his cock before letting it spring up again with a snap. “Maybe I should wait to show you, though. Put on a little bit of a show first.”

Like this whole thing wasn’t a show. Like Harry wasn’t fumbling for the lube, slicking his hand and getting it around his cock, jerking as slowly as he could manage but unable to ignore the burning pressure anymore, needing to relieve at least some of the ache.

Merlin leaned back a little farther, checking that the camera was still able to see, his knees framing his crotch as he slid his hand inside the panties, fisting his cock and giving it a few leisurely pulls. Harry bit his knuckles, stifling his whimper of longing.

“ _Yes_ ,” Merlin hissed. “Mmm, that feels so good. You ever had lace against your cock? It’s fucking spectacular. _Oh_ , fuck yes.” His hips rocked up into the touch, his head falling back as he moaned loudly, his hand starting to move a little bit faster. “Oh god. Oh, it’s so good.”

Harry matched pace, his hand starting to blur over his cock, moaning against his fist as he tried to keep quiet, knowing the walls were thin and praying that James couldn’t hear this, couldn’t hear the slick sound of Harry pleasuring himself to the beautiful image before him.

“I’m so close,” Merlin panted. “I think I could come like this. Would you like that? Want to see me spill inside these lacey panties, get the front all wet with my cum?”

There was action in the chat, people begging to see his cock, to watch him come all over himself, but Merlin ignored it, his panting increasing as he worked himself higher and higher, sweat beading on his chest and forehead and he pushed himself closer to the edge, and Harry drank in every one of his low moans as Merlin’s mouth dropped open, face screwing up like he was about to come.

Then he pulled his hand out of his underwear, and Harry clamped down hard around the base of his cock, unable to help crying out at the sudden jolt of pain, a little bit confused at the turn of event but certain that it would be so much better if he held off from coming yet. Merlin grinned at the camera, pushing himself into a seated position. “That was a bit cruel of me, wasn’t it? Hopefully most of you haven’t come yet, because I want to show you your surprise now.”

He lowered the waistband of his panties, cock slapping up against his stomach as he tucked them underneath his balls, revealing the cock ring wrapped tight around the base. “Have you ever played with one of these?” he asked, wrapping his fingers loosely around his cock and stroking down to the piece of rubber. “It takes a little patience, but it makes it so much better when you finally come. Let’s try it out, shall we?”

Harry was going to die. He was going to keel over right here, watching porn with his cock out for James to find. And somehow, whether because of the lust fogging his brain and throbbing in his cock, or the pulsing crush squeezing tight around his heart, he didn’t care.

Merlin reached off-camera, coming back with slick fingers as he circled his cock again, starting to pull at it in rough jerks. With his other hand he reached lower, fingering his balls, bowing his head and groaning. Harry releasing his death grip on his cock and started to stroke again too, more carefully this time, edging himself up carefully. He ached to come, but the moment he did it would be over, and he wanted to spend eternity staring at Merlin, his face contorted in ecstasy as he pleasured himself.

“No more tricks,” Merlin panted. “This time, it’ll be for real, I promise. Just hang in there with me.” He squeezed his balls and then pressed lower, slipping beneath where the panties were tucked, and another shot of lust stabbed straight to Harry’s cock as he realized what Merlin was doing. “Wish you were here,” Merlin groaned. “It’d be so much better, feeling your cock pressing deep inside me, trying to hold on until I felt you pulsing, filling me with your cum.”

Harry’s cock throbbed in response, and he jerked it a little faster, feeling the inevitable start to catch up to him. It was alright, because onscreen Merlin was close too, his cries of pleasure getting louder as his fingers blurred over his cock, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb over the tip, trying to catch it just right. “Fuck,” Merlin moaned. “So good. I’m gonna come, _oh, shit, yes_.” His fingers fumbled for the band around the base of his cock, snapping it off, and Harry yelped as his orgasm caught him by surprise, coming into his fist at the same time Merlin spilled over his, white globs of semen dripping down his fingers and getting caught in the lacy blue fabric. Merlin moaned, long and low, not pumping anymore but still rhythmically squeezing his cock as he milked out the last bits of cum, and Harry shuddered, reaching for the box of tissues to clean himself up.

Merlin slumped back against the bed, panting and boneless, and Harry watched as he caught his breath. He could almost imagine lying next to him, stroking his fingers over that chiselled jawline, Merlin’s skin warm and soft to the touch.

Merlin pushed himself back into a sitting position, grinning lazily at the camera. “I hope that was as good for you as it was for me. I’ll see you next time, and thanks for watching.”

The stream cut off, leaving Harry suddenly empty inside. He pulled the headphones out of his ears, then got up to dispose of the tissues, nearly tripping over the pants that were still caught around his knees. He kicked them off and sat back down on the bed, closing his laptop and tucking his legs in, resting his chin on top of them. It was pathetic, really, mooning over an Internet camguy, but Harry thought he was entitled. Merlin was gorgeous and smart and clearly had a sense of humour. Harry couldn’t imagine going on camera at all, much less making jokes to one while he got off, and it made his heart ache a little to think about it. He squirmed, manoeuvring himself under the blankets, and sighed.

***

Harry didn’t always join James’s bookstore trips, often too busy or not inclined to watch James flirt with an either oblivious, uninterested, or unreadable Alistair. But he’d been in a bit of a mood lately, and he had hoped getting out of the house would shake him out of his funk. As James had succinctly put it, “It’s starting to get depressing.”

But what was even more depressing than moping around at home was moping around the bookshelves at the back of the shop while James leaned over the counter and waggled his eyebrow suggestively at a man too busy tagging items to look up.

Harry ran his finger over the shelf of theatrical collections and tripped over his own feet, just barely catching himself in time to not crash into the patron rounding the corner. He ducked his head, mumbling an apology, and he startled when the other person asked, “Are you alright?”

It wasn’t the concern that made Harry look up in shock, but the familiar Scottish accent. Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at Merlin, who blinked for a moment before frowning, expression caught between concerned, confused, and guarded.

“I’m alright,” Harry managed. He was aware he was looking too long, and he flushed, turning away again. “Thank you.”

Merlin relaxed. “Not a problem.”

He turned, and Harry blurted out, “I know you. I watch your videos.”

Merlin’s shoulders stiffened, but he didn’t turn around. Harry bit his lip. “Sorry. You probably don’t want to be accosted by that in public.”

The look Merlin shot him was impossible to decipher, and he folded his arms as he turned back to Harry. “Just because you pay for my services online does not mean you have any right to me in public.”

“I know,” Harry said quickly. “I’m sorry.” He took a step back, swallowing hard and avoiding Merlin’s gaze. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Merlin tilted his head, brow furrowing. “People don’t usually apologize for that.”

“Well, perhaps they should.”

He startled when Merlin stepped forward, shoes appearing in Harry’s line of sight. Harry lifted his head, and Merlin offered out a hand. “I’m Ian.”

“Harry.”

The shook hands, Harry admittedly a tiny bit dumbstruck. Ian didn’t seem anything like Merlin, guarded where Merlin was open, rougher around the edges where Merlin was smooth and seductive. It helped to keep him from saying anything else incredibly stupid.

“Do you come here often?” he asked, gesturing around the store and hoping it didn’t come across like a creepy stalker.

“I do, actually,” Ian said. “Alistair is an old friend of mine.”

“Oh.” Harry glanced towards the counter, where James was leaning farther and farther into Alistair’s space.

A smile quirked up on Ian’s lips. “Your friend has a better chance than he realizes.”

“He does?”

Ian nodded. “Alistair likes to keep his cards close to his chest, but he is _very_ interested in your friend.”

“He is?”

“Aye.” Ian looked back to Harry, eyes sparkling with a hint of Merlin’s playfulness. “If he ever properly asks him out, Alistair will say yes in a heartbeat.”

“I’ll pass that along.” Harry’s throat was thick. He was having trouble swallowing.

“You do that.” There was something calculating in Ian’s expression, a little bit sharper than what Harry would have expected from Merlin but appealing nonetheless. But he tamped down hard on that feeling. No need to dig himself another hole.

“What about you?”

Harry blinked. “What about me?”

Ian tilted his head, brushing back a wisp of hair that fell across his eyes. Harry tracked the movement, then forced himself to look away. “Are you seeing anyone?” Ian prompted.

Harry couldn’t even begin to read the edge to his voice, not harsh but strangely mirthful. A bubble of confidence lodged itself in his ribcage, and he managed to joke, “Well, I am seeing someone. But so are a lot of other people. And he most certainly isn’t seeing me.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Would you like him to?”

Harry stared. Ian stared right back, holding his gaze with raised eyebrows, waiting. Harry closed his mouth. “I…what?”

“How would you feel about getting a drink sometime?”

“With you?”

Ian snorted. “No, with Alistair. Aye, with me.”

“But…”

“But what?”

Harry shook his head, frowning. “I watch your videos.”

“So you said.”

“I wouldn’t want to presume…”

“You aren’t.” Ian held his hand out. “Give me your phone.”

Harry handed it over, still numb. Ian typed something into it and handed it back. “My number. In case you ever want to call. For a date, mind you. I don’t do booty calls. I might jack off on camera, but I’m not _that_ easy.”

“Why me?” Harry asked, looking down at the new contact and then back up at Ian.

“Because you aren’t presuming,” Ian said casually. “You apologized.”

“That’s…a very low bar.”

Ian laughed. “If it helps, you’re also pretty. I’m rather picky when it comes to looks; it’s why the camera only goes one way.” He winked, and Harry felt a smile bloom across his face. Ian grinned too. “Give me a call if you ever feel like going out sometime.”

On a whim, Harry hit the dial button and held the phone up to his ear. Ian frowned, hints of his smile still shining through, and answered his phone when it rang. Harry bit his lip and said shyly, “Hi.”

“Hello?”

“I was wondering if you happened to be free this afternoon?”

Ian burst out laughing and shook his head. Harry’s heart sank momentarily before Ian said into the phone, “Aye, I’m free.”

“Good.” Harry hung up and offered Ian as charming a smile as he could manage. “There’s this lovely little café right around the corner. Do you know it?”

“I believe so.”

“Would you care to accompany me there?”

“You know what?” Ian sounded amused. “I think I will.” He glanced towards the counter again. “What about your friend?”

Harry waved it off. “He’ll be fine for an hour or so. Come on.” He took Ian’s hand and led the way.

The café was cosy and charming, an ideal sort of place for first dates if you were in a film. Harry had never been much of a coffee person, but the hot chocolate there was divine, and when he ordered it Ian did the same. They got a table by the window, so small they had to crowd together, and a little thrill went through Harry every time their knees brushed. Ian seemed amused by the whole thing, his smile never faltering as he asked Harry about his family, about James, about school and life and everything else. Harry told him about his parents and the law degree he’d abandoned to go into fashion design – the more practical aspects, he’d explained, not that he didn’t love designing a good elaborate dress, but there was something elegant about a subtle twist on the mundane – and the dog he was thinking about getting. He was hesitant to ask Ian questions in return, but every time Ian peppered in a personal comment of his own Harry listened with rapt attention. Ian was a dog personal as well, and an only child, although he spoke less favourably of his parents than Harry did. He was also a software engineer, and he’d been paid to design the website Harry watched him on.

Harry had frowned at that, and then tentatively asked, “Not to pry, and of course you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but-“

“Why do I jack off in front of a camera when I could just stick to making websites?” Ian asked, completely casual despite the public setting. Harry glanced around nervously, and Ian set his hand on top of Harry’s.

Harry pulled it away reflexively, and then blushed. “Force of habit.” He gingerly took Ian’s again. “You were saying?”

Ian looked curious, but he didn’t question it. “Well, for one thing, the money’s a lot better. But mostly, I _like_ doing it. I like knowing people are watching me. It gets me off.”

“Oh.”

“Not what you expected?”

Harry shrugged, unsure how to respond. He sipped at his hot chocolate while he searched for answer. “I’m not sure what I expected,” he said finally. “Certainly not you.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Definitely good.”

“Good.” Ian smiled. “Because I think I’d like to see you again, Harry. If you’re interested.”

Harry nodded. “I really am.”

“I don’t do sex on the first date.”

Harry blinked. “Good heavens, no. I wasn’t going to suggest…” He trailed off and blushed when he saw Ian’s smirk.

Ian squeezed his hand. “I’m teasing you. A little. I really don’t do sex on the first date. Or even the third date, really. I prefer to take my time. Would that bother you?”

Harry shook his head. He’d never much been one for rushing into sex either. Hence the website.

Ian looked satisfied with that answer. “I’m not going to stop the videos,” he cautioned. “I like doing them, and I’m getting paid a lot of good money for it.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

“It won’t be a problem for you? Knowing thousands of people are watching your boyfriend get off online?”

The word ‘boyfriend’ sent a giddy little shiver rushing down Harry’s spine, lodging warmly in his stomach. “I get to watch too,” he pointed out. “It would be a little hypocritical of me, don’t you think?”

Ian smiled at him. “You’re something else, Harry, do you know that?”

“I try my best…I think.”

Ian laughed again, and Harry really did love that sound. He smiled too, and when Ian leaned across the table to kiss him, Harry leaned in and kissed him back.

***

“Hello, everyone,” Merlin winked at the camera. “Today’s show is a little bit different. Don’t worry, you’ll still see as much of me as you want, but for the sake of honesty, it’s very important to me that you all know that behind the camera, tied absolutely beautifully to a chair, is my boyfriend of six months, and he’s gonna be watching with all of you.”

Harry whined low in his throat, muffled by the gag in his mouth.

“He’s a little shy,” Merlin continued, grinning at Harry directly, “but lucky for you, I’m not.” He leaned back against the headboard, already shirtless and with his knees splayed, head tilted back to bare the love bite Harry had sucked into his throat the day before. Harry bit down around the gag, struggling against the ropes holding his hands down. They’d agreed to this beforehand, even played around with it on their own a few times – Ian _really_ got off on being watched, after all, and Harry got off on watching him – and they had a system in place. Harry had a little bell clutched in his hand, and all he had to do to be released was drop it. Not that he wanted to be released in the slightest.

Merlin was still playing to the camera. “He’s the one who gave me the suggestion for what to do today, by the way. I have it on his good authority that you all really like it when I fuck myself, so we’re going to be playing with this today.” On ‘this,’ he revealed the dildo he’d tucked out of sight, a realistic-looking flesh-toned thing that Harry knew roughly matched the dimensions of his own cock, which twitched and throbbed in his lap at the memory. He tugged against the ropes again, wishing desperately that he could wrap a hand around himself, and Merlin winked at him.

He licked a stripe up the length and then sank his mouth over it, moaning eagerly as he swallowed the silicon, bobbing carefully until his lips were against the balls at the base of the toy. Harry moaned around the gag and tried to arch his hips, but with nothing to thrust against all he could do was imagine those plush lips wrapping around him, going down on him with as much enthusiasm as Merlin was deepthroating the dildo.

Merlin pulled it past his lips with a pop, his voice slightly raspy as he grinned and said, “I think there’s something better I can be doing with this, don’t you?” His eyes flicked briefly to the screen he had displaying the chat, and Harry strained his eyes in vain, trying to see. “Mmm, you all agree with me,” Merlin narrated, looking back to Harry. He reached down with his free hand, toying with the button on his jeans. “Think I should fuck myself with it? Yeah, I think I’d like that. It’s just the right size, hits every one of my sweet spots perfectly.”

Harry whimpered. He was so hard it hurt, the usual arousal he felt watching his boyfriend somehow amplified, knowing he couldn’t touch, knowing that right now thousands of other people were watching as Merlin popped the button on his jeans and shucked them off, knowing that when the camera turned off he would still be there when Merlin somehow shifted back to Ian and they wouldn’t.

Beneath the jeans, Merlin wasn’t wearing anything, and his cock was already flushed and leaking when it sprang free. Merlin reached for a bottle of lube, slicking first his length, then the toy, pressing the fake cock against his real one and fucking into both hands, rutting against the dildo and groaning in pleasure. “Don’t even think I need to put it up my arse,” Merlin breathed, his voice a rumble and his eyes half-closed. “ _Oh_ , that’s so good.” Harry knew, from the times they’d played like this together, that when Merlin slotted the toy against him like that it caught the underside of his cock just right. But he made a sound of complaint anyway, a desperate noise that made Merlin look at him again, eyes opening, dark as he panted and smiled wickedly.

“Someone doesn’t like that idea,” he confided in the camera. “You want to know why?” He leaned closer, like he was telling a secret, and stage-whispered, “I got this toy because it’s shaped like his cock. And he really wants me to fuck myself on it, so he can imagine it’s him, fucking into my tight arse. I think we’ll indulge him, won’t we?”

Harry nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Nearly, because he was in no way relieved. His cock was still pulsing, spreading globs of precum against his stomach, so stiff he felt ready to burst, and Merlin didn’t even have the damn thing inside him yet. On the bed, his boyfriend was teasing himself with a finger, pumping it shallowly, on his back again with his legs spread, pelvis tilted up so the camera could get the best angle. Harry made as loud a whimpering noise as he dared, and Merlin moaned, shoving the finger all the way in and fucking back against it.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed. “ _Shit_ , yeah.” He added a second one, stretching himself, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, fingers twitching as he remembered what it felt like to enter that tight heat, the feeling of Merlin’s walls rippling around him as he prepped him.

But he couldn’t keep his eyes closed long. They popped open when he heard Merlin groan, just in time to see him sliding three fingers out of his hole. He stroked more lube onto the dildo, propping himself up just enough that he could look at Harry as he pressed it against himself. Harry’s cock jumped, a phantom sensation burning along the crown as Merlin sank down onto the toy, mouth falling open as he panted harshly, burying it inside himself.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed. “ _Oh, fuck, H-_.” He cut himself off, biting down hard on his lip to pass it off as another sound of pleasure, but Harry’s heart leapt because Merlin was talking about him. He might have had a million viewers tonight for all Harry knew, but it was still Harry watching, his eyes that were getting Merlin off.

I love you, he thought as hard as he could. I love you so much it hurts.

The dildo bottomed out, balls flush against Merlin’s arse, and he moaned, holding it there a moment as he caught his breath. “So good,” he murmured, sounding dazed. “Oh god.” It wasn’t playing to the camera, Harry knew now. What he’d always assumed were exaggerated little noises for showiness were just how Merlin sounded in bed, so responsive to every touch. He was so close, balls tight, and the only thing that was keeping him from coming was the knowledge that Merlin was going to keep going regardless of whether or not Harry came, and Harry wanted to wait for him.

Merlin started to move, fucking himself shallowly with the dildo, hips rocking back against it as he moaned throatily, each thrust longer and deeper until he was fucking himself in earnest with long, fast slams of the toy. His eyes were shut tight, face screwed up in pleasure, and words fell from his lips carelessly, his usual “ _oh_ , fuck yes, _god, so good_ ,” but also “ _harder”_ and “give it to me, love” and “don’t stop,” and Harry realized that it wasn’t just a faceless audience for Merlin anymore. Merlin wasn’t fucking himself on the toy and thinking of every anonymous cock being jacked right now to the obscene imagine he made. He was picturing Harry, Harry inside him, Harry giving him everything he needed, fucking him just the way he liked.

He couldn’t help it; he came untouched, crying out in surprise as his cock pulsed, shooting striped of cum clear up his stomach. Merlin’s eyes shot open at the sound, and he stared at Harry, rearing up onto his knees and fucking himself down on the toy in sharp, fierce thrusts, his breathing coming in ragged, audibly close, and Harry did his best to convey with his eyes just how much he loved Merlin in that moment.

Merlin cried out, not even putting a hand on his cock as he spilled, still pumping the dildo in and out of his hole, although his thrusts gradually slowed and he sank down on the bed, breathing heavily. He smiled wearily at the camera. “Thanks for watching. I’ll see you next time.” He crawled forward and shut it off, then withdrew the dildo with a slight wince and made his way over to Harry.

“How was that?”

Harry made a muffled sound and nodded, and Ian smiled. He sank to his knees, and Harry sucked in a sharp breath as his hot tongue began lapping at the drying cum on Harry’s skin, cleaning him off. Harry’s cock twitched, and he whimpered in sensitivity when Ian kitten-licked him clean, but he kept clutching the bell like a lifeline. Finally, when Ian had gotten every trace, he sat back and then stood up, removing the spit-soaked gag from Harry’s mouth and starting to work on the ropes holding him fast.

“I love you,” Harry told him, and Ian’s hands froze and then resumed, shaking slightly. “You don’t have to say it back,” Harry said. “I just thought you ought to know.”

“I love you too,” Ian said.

His voice was unsteady, and Harry frowned, twisting to look at him, rubbing at his wrists as they were freed. “Are you alright?”

Ian gave him a watery smile and nodded. “Just…wasn’t excepting this, is all.”

“Expecting what?”

“You.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked, and then ventured. “Is that good or bad?”

Ian laughed, a full, throaty sound that made Harry fall in love with him just a little bit more. “Good,” he said. “So very, very good.”


End file.
